Kaorin's Adventure in Magical Land
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Treasure Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Kaorin's Adventure in Magical Land is a platform game based on the characters from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by both Treasure and Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is similar to the Namco arcade game Marvel Land. Except you have a health bar containing 5 hearts. And Chiyo Chan, Miruchi & Yuka help you out throughout the game by giving you helpful items. Gameplay In the game, you play as Kaorin, who is on a quest to save Sakaki from the evil Dark-Father (an evil version of Chiyo-Father). Powerups included angel wings which allowed you to jump higher and fly (to a certain extent), shoes that allow you to temporarily walk faster, and a clone powerup that allowed you to whip multiple copies of yourself at other enemies in a line. Using these items makes it easier defeating enemies and collecting various items to increase your score. All of the game's four levels take place in a fantasy amusement park, the "Magical Land" as heard in Azumanga Daioh. Most levels take place outside with various obstacles in your way. Other levels include a ride on a roller coaster and even a walk through a funhouse. At the end of the regular outside levels, you jump through a large target where you can earn extra points. The game has enemies that consist of a variety of cat-like baddies and a wide range of other creatures. Boss battles are performed at the end of the last level of all four worlds. They are unique in that they are played more like a minigame which can consist of rock paper scissors, musical chairs or even tug of war. After you defeat a boss you rescue one of Kaorin's friends (Sakaki after you defeat the final boss), and are treated to a bonus stage where you catch falling stars for points in a float parade at night. After the minigame against Dark-Father the game takes on the regular "final boss" theme and you have to fight him as he claims "If you think you've beaten this cat, you've got another thing coming! This time, it's for keeps!". At this point, the chances of winning are proportional to how many bosses you defeated earlier. This game features a lot of secret "warp" areas that will allow the player to bypass most of the game. However, defeating each of the three regular bosses grants the player powerful orbs; these orbs are required to defeat the Mole King in the final battle. Box Art Kaorin's Adventure in Magical Land Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Kaorin's Adventure in Magical Land Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD version Kaorin's Adventure in Magical Land Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games